Stepped in Sin
by BraveBlueFlames
Summary: Overwatch may have saved the world, but not everyone sees them as heroes... lemon warning yo


_**Fair Lemon Warning~**_

"Tch."

Where are those so called "heroes" when you need them? They're nothing but a bunch of colourful show offs. We're the real heroes, the real soldiers out on the frontline risking our lives for the good of the world not pushing some Hollywood actor's car to his trailer. Yes, the members of Overwatch have nothing on us, the real government sanctioned army. At least that's what I'd like to say.

My name is XXX rank 99 of the regular US military, former I might add. With the return of Overwatch, I'm out of a job. Not only me but my fellow soldiers in arms. The only life I've known is fighting, straight out of high school I signed up, heh, what a short run. Shortly after I receive the news and find myself here, a mercenary… and it's all Overwatch's fault. Can't believe I used to respect them…

"King's Row huh?" I say less than ecstatic

"Yes. Is there a problem?" my contractor replies snidely

"No. It's work. I'll take what I can get." I respond snatching the file out of his hands

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you. You're an ex-soldier with no other experience. You merc's are a dime a dozen so show some respect when you're offered a job!"

"I'll get the job done." I say in leaving

Guess I'm heading to the UK. It's the anniversary of that omnic trash's death, er, something-datta. Personally I couldn't care less but apparently Talon might be planning a repeat assassination on that other Shambali, um, Zenyatta. File says he's giving a speech and my job is to make sure he gives it uninterrupted. If this is anything like last time, that "hero" Tracer is going to be there…

Phew. Long flights don't agree with me it seems, but I've got to stay on the job. I grab my baggage and head outward, a cab hired by the agency picks me up. The driver reeks of smoke and booze, I would too if I wasn't a mercenary.

I perch myself up in an archway overlooking some statue and the sight of where Mondatta gave his speech. Still two hours before the speech and already it's swarming with Omnic Justice Warriors, disgustin- *blink* huh? A quick gust of wind pushes past me inexplicably. I turn to my right and that's when I see _her_ and spiky brown hair flowing in the wind _._

"Permitter's clear loves! Everything's all-" she cuts herself off mid-sentence and notices my presence "Oi, what are you doing here mate?"

It's her, the temporal displaced "hero" Lena Oxton, or more rather "Tracer." One of those that put me out of a job, and that I cannot forgive. I clutch my gun readily, blood pumping, heart racing, breath still.

"I'm on duty. I was hired to keep that Omnic safe." I say through my teeth

"Hmm added security eh?" she says with a finger on her chin "I guess that sounds about right."

She removes her finger from her chin and reaches her hand out towards me.

"Good to meet ya, names Tracer!" she smiles offering me a handshake

I stare at her gloved hand in spite. But reluctantly grab it firmly to save face.

"XXX, the feeling is mutual." I lie

"XXX huh? That's an interesting name." She comments still smiling "What brings you down to my old stomping ground? I mean I know you're here to protect Zenyatta, but why?"

That's a loaded question. Angering even. If it wasn't for her and her silly band of "heroes" I could still be fighting for something worth fighting for.

"I'm here because… of you!" I say aggressively

"M-me? What could little old me have to do with anything?" she says blushing

"If it wasn't for you and the rest of Overwatch, I'd still have a respectable job! Not taking crooked cases as a gun for hire." I yell

"Oh um-"

"We were the real heroes, we were the normal people, without any special powers or fancy gadgets who risked their lives for what was right! Instead, you "heroes" waste your gifts, your talents, on travelling the globe pushing things from A to B. You ended a war, I admit that, but I and my brothers all lost a job, lost a cause, there's nothing left for us. I-if I had half the fraction of power you guys have, I'd be out there fighting real wars but this isn't the case. Instead, here I am, fighting for something I _don't_ believe in out of necessity. This is no way to live, and it's all your fault." I belt my words out relentlessly

"I-I'm sorry, XXX, I had no idea we had that sort of impact I-" I cut her off midway

"Shut up! You don't get to apologise. Forget it." I grab my gear and make my way out, I'm finished talking to her

"Hey! Wait!" she calls from behind me

*Blink* another gust of wind rushes past me and in front of me stands Tracer.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to save the world. Is that really so bad?" she cries sympathetic "if you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to ya."

"What? Unless you can turn back time, you have nothing I want." I reply snidely

"Well I can't turn back _your_ time but I can offer you something else, like, a job?" Tracer says awaiting a reply

"Tch, a job? Now why would I join Overwatch after everything I just-" *Blink* the sound of one of Tracer's blink cut me off

"Nah I didn't think you'd want that kind of _job_." Tracer says from somewhere

I look left and right but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Gah!" I look down and there she is, on her knees caressing my pants "Is this some kind of joke? What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Aw c'mon love! Young bloke like you sounds like you need a good lay, after all that angst talk anyway." She giggles caressing my crotch roughly

"I-I-I I can't believe this! You're supposed to be a hero, and look at the state you're in!" I yell flustered

"You object but the little- er big guy down here doesn't seem to mind." She taunts

"I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Oh hush up, I'll handle this in no time!"

I'm left speechless as she pulls the zipper down my pants, causing my half erect penis to flop out and nearly bump her on the cheek.

"Cor blimey! You've got a right big one don't ya?" Tracer says in astonishment as she ungloves her hands

"Buh I uh wah-"

"Haha what happened to that tough demeanour of yours you had a minute ago?" Tracer giggles

She begins to stroke it, up and down rhythmically. But I'm still in a state of disbelief. The once respectable Lena Oxton, on her knees before me.

"Oooh looky here! We're at full power now boys and girls." Tracer comments at my fully erect penis

After a few more strokes, my dick pulsating throughout her warm hand, she takes the initiative to lick the tip causing my knees to tilt just a bit.

"Relax, it's just the tip love." She says with her tongue out

Still stroking and licking it rhythmically, she looks up at me, her seductive eyes locking with mine. I still can't believe this is happening, I should be hating this yet, it feels so good. She decides to take it to the next step. Wrapping her soft small lips around the head of my dick, as if she was giving the shaft a kiss as she moves up and down it. I feel her erratic breath on it, almost as if she's struggling. If she chokes… well, I can't be held responsible.

"Mrrg, ggagg." She gurgles slowly pulling out "Blimey, you're one tough customer aren't ya! So what do ya say? How's the job I offered ya coming along?"

I remain silent

"Aww don't be like that." She moans tugging at my penis "I'm going to capture this objective just you watch!"

She goes back in, full throttle. I feel the back of her throat sucking down on my penis, it feels unbearably good that I might- She forces her head down on me more and more, shaking her head from side to side to try and fit more down until she fully engulfs the entire size of it.

"Sh-shit!" I exclaim

With speed and precision, Tracer pulls out just as I finish.

"Here we go! Ahhh!" Tracer giggles opening her mouth wide open

A torrent of cum spits out onto Tracer's freckled face without mercy, some landing in her mouth, some on her goggles and the rest all over her face. I collapse to the floor exhausted but this still doesn't feel right. I muster the strength to sit up and witness Tracer cleaning herself off. Scooping up the cum on her face with her fingers and then licking her fingers clean.

"Geez love, this is stickier then one of my pulse bombs." She says jokingly

After she finishes cleaning herself off she stands up and stretches, her shapely behind dangling in my face.

"Another time." I think to myself as I zip my pants up

"Well that was fun dontcha thin-" Tracer cuts herself off "Do you hear that?"

"WHIRRRRRRRR."A loud noise fills the area

"Hey, isn't that a-" I say before being cut off

"A Talon helicopter! T-that means- Oh no! We have to hurry!" she screams grabbing my arm

"H-hey wait a minute!" my call is missed as she blinks us into the distance

This is a disorienting experience to say the least. She blinks us around King's Row until we reach the roof tops and the Talon helicopter is in plain view. Out from the helicopter a single slender figure drops out while the helicopter veers off into the distance. Under these circumstances and judging from last time, there's only one person that figure could be…

A/N: Oof well what can I say? This was kinda weird to write. Long story short, I'm sorta being commissioned to write this so you can expect more maybeeeeee if you guys enjoy it enough! Next chapter kinda speaks for itself so no discussion there but if you have any suggestions or criticism (as long as it's valuable) I'm open to your opinions. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll catcha next time!


End file.
